


When The Stars Burn Out

by CapsfavGirl



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal loves Bruce enough to break a promise.





	When The Stars Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> So another sad fic I couldn't help writing. Sorry *hangs head*

Bruce smiled as he felt the warm press of lips against his, the taste of something unnamably succulent. His eyes opened to the image of burning green matching the glowing suit before him. "Hal," he murmured before allowing his eyes to slide shut again his tongue slipping into the warm mouth he had carefully mapped out countless times before. It was the coppery taste of blood that made him open his blue eyes again pulling away slightly. He ran a finger over the bruised cut marring the corner if Green Lantern's perfect smirk.

"Damn," Hal cursed as he realized he hadn't focused enough willpower to present his boyfriend with a perfect image.

The man beneath him growled, "You know I hate when you project fake images of you Harold," his face became one of concentration as he looked over the man before him. "Off," he demanded running his hands over the glowing green suit.

"There are sexier ways of getting my clothes off you know," Hal complained. Rolling his eyes he sighed as the green melted away revealing bruises and a large cut across his left pectoral. Sheepishly he eyed the other man from beneath his lashes, waiting for the reprimand. "I missed you... I just wanted to feel you again but I guess I shoulda just waited til I was all healed up," he sighed.

Running his hands over the sculpted landscape, Bruce pulled a surprised gasp from his lover as he ran his tongue up the length of his neck. "Whoever did this to you is lucky I can't travel through space," He leveled Hal with a look, "I love you don't hide that you're hurt from me anymore please,"

"I bet you could set the entire Orange Lantern Corps running scared," he grinned before leaning in for another kiss. "Never again," he promised before he whispered into the other man's ear, "I love you too Babe," rolling his hips.

Gripping the hips firmly, Bruce shook his head. He couldn't help the smile as he reminded Hal that he wouldn't have sex with his projected form. "It's either all of you or none of you, Hal," 

Groaning in frustration Hal pushed off of him, "I hate that self-control of yours sometimes," before shaking his head with a laugh, "Good thing I love you so damn much," placing a kiss at the corner of his partner's mouth.

"Come home soon," he ran his hand over the sculpted jaw, "I miss my handsome boyfriend,"

 

A month later found Batman surveying the city. Gotham was never truly at rest there was always something slithering beneath her surface of calm. He was on edge for reasons he couldn't fully understand. Having already taken down several small-time crooks he growled out with irritation. 

There was the faintest hint of movement beside him as Nightwing lighted upon the rooftop. "Quiet night," he observed. He edged closer to his father planting a foot upon the ledge Bruce was currently crouched.

"Do I have you to thank for that," he asked still looking out.

Rubbing the back of his head he laughed brightly, "Nah, I just stopped in because Alfred said you've been on edge," he left the invitation to talk open as he too stared out into the quiet night. He waited while the silence spun out for long moments before he spoke again, "Why don't you just call out to him,"

The vigilante stiffened turning to face the younger man, "He is fighting a war in space I'm not going to distract him for something so stupid as longing," he stared at his son.

"Fine," Dick drawled out stepping away with an indifferent shrug.

Knowing his son never gave up that easily he faced him, eyes scrutinizing. Unfortunately, Dick was his son and when he so chose his face would reveal nothing. They stood watching one another in the cool night air neither speaking thinking their separate thoughts. Dick only shrugged again before turning and just as quickly as he came he was gone diving off the roof like he never doubted he would be able to find a catch like he was able to fly. Batman grinned heart swelling with pride.

 

As he slept he felt the dip in the mattress beside him, "Hey there Handsome," the white glove smoothed over his cheek followed by dry lips. Breath ghosted over his ear before the wet tongue grazed the cup.

"Hal you better really be here this time," he grumbled feeling an ache in his groin.

His lips pulled up into a smirk as they came to rest on the corded neck, fingertips playing over the scars adorning the other man's body. "It's the real deal this time, Babe. Seems your son felt the need to call me home,"

"I could strangle that kid," he hissed as he felt the large hand palm over his throbbing member. 

"Aww don't be like that," the hand slipped underneath the satin pajama pants gripping the shaft thumbing over the slit already dripping with precum, "Fuck I missed you," he panted. Then in a swift motion, he jerked the pants down before running his tongue up the hardened length twirling it around the crown, "I can't wait to taste your cock, Babe," he muttered. 

Bruce gritted his teeth against the groan, gripping the thick brown hair as he pushed inside Hal's hot mouth pumping, using it "God Hal," he breathed. A keening moan escaped his lips as Hal hollowed his cheeks humming low in his throat. "No...I...I want to..." he trailed off desperately.

Pulling off of him Hal nodded, "Okay Babe, I got you," his lantern suit melting away entirely. He reached into the nightstand pulling out the bottle of lube, which he applied generously onto Bruce's own fingers, "Work yourself open for me," he gasped. "Please, I've been thinking about how amazing you look doing that for me," 

Bruce slowly worked a single digit into himself blue eyes never leaving Hal's memorizing the almost pained expression on his face, the burning want in the blown emeralds. Adding a second he bucked his hips upward slightly as he grazed the bundle of nerves inside himself. Tipping his head up in a wordless request, savoring the way the brunette rocked back on his knees the way he stroked himself for Bruce, because of Bruce.

They continued to put on a show for one another until he was opened up enough for Hal. He sighed at the feel of his lover pressing inside of him at how amazingly full it made him feel. The thrusting was slow, as Hal dragged over his prostate. They locked eyes as the rhythm picked up breathing hard against each other's mouths, "Harder," Bruce growled.

An answering wink as the lantern thrust harder pushing deeper into him. Grabbing the well-muscled thighs he ran his lips over a scar on his boyfriend's calf. "Let go for me," he grunted as he worked over the sweet spot, "You feel so fucking amazing," 

Clenching around Hal he moaned loudly pulling him to his chest as he came between them, his slick warm, sliding over both their stomachs. As the thrusting became less controlled he kissed his partner fervently eyes closing in pleasure at the moan in his mouth the heat spurting inside of him always too much, spilling out of him.

They lay holding each other Bruce running his hand over the defined back. Kissing one another and whispering their love. It was as he said it looking into the green fire he saw sadness. "What's the matter," tilting the man's chin to fully meet his gaze he saw tears. "Hal,"

"I'm sorry my love," he pressed into the other man's neck a choked shuddering breath, "I lied to you, I broke my promise,"

A dreadful suspicion crept into Bruce's mind, "What did you lie to me about," he couldn't help but want to soothe those tears despite the deception. 

"I wanted to hold you one last time. I wanted you to feel how much I love you," he tightened his hold on the man in his arms. "I love you Bruce Wayne with everything I've got until the stars burn out, until the Universe ceases to exist and even beyond that," his eyes met with the tearful blue ones imploring him to see the sincerity of his words.

He saw the truth and his heart broke with it as he uttered his own shakey words, "I love you Harold Jordan. It's okay Sweetheart it's okay to let go now," he assured as he felt the hold on him fade. He woke with teary eyes stepping out onto his balcony looking up at the stars which seemed fewer already knowing it was true as he stepped closer to the bundle laid carefully on the bench. As he unfolded the worn leather jacket he fell to his knees, a sob pulled from his chest. Far off the galaxy had lost a Green Lantern, here on Earth the stars had burned out for Bruce Wayne.


End file.
